Til I Collapse
by LeoOsaka Bakura's stalker
Summary: KeithxBakura . Non-con. For a thief, he felt like he was the one losing everything he had, to a thug who could care less who found him broken on the floor.


**A/N: This story is very mature based. There is some character rape in here. Keith/Bakura and ending in Bakura with someone else. I don't wanna ruin the surprise. It is yaoi though. This is something different. And it's also a little old. This won't be a long story. Maybe three chapters. **

**When I Fall  
**Chapter One

"Hikari, why on earth do I even have to be here, you know the only thing I will do is crawl into a dark corner and cease to exist for the next four hours…" Bakura grumbled as they walked along the sidewalk toward the Domino Mall. Ryou had asked him, in that ever so sweet, pleading voice, if he would go with them. Surprisingly enough to himself, Bakura agreed. He knew it would be immensely boring and most likely involve a multitude of eye rolling. And gagging at the public display of affection he knew his hikari and Malik would smother each other with, as well as make him want to suffocate himself with a glamorously decorated silk handkerchief that happened to be on display in that particular section of any given store.

He folded his arms, huddling up in his heavy red jacket as he kicked the snow off his legs. He internally damned himself for even thinking to say yes. He was lagging behind while Ryou, Malik, Marik and Yami walked ahead talking about what ever they possibly could. And most of it didn't involve Bakura in anyway. He was the odd duck tagging along on what was essentially a double date. Why they'd even suggested he come was beyond his ability to even mentally grasp.

"Bakura, why don't you walk up here with us?" Malik had turned his head as he stopped, which inadvertently stopped the other three. Bakura looked up and brushed back his silver hair, shivering as the action caused him to move his freezing hand away from the warmth of his jacket.

"Because I don't belong here, and the only reason I agreed to come was to avoid the guilt trip scenario." He replied curtly, and bluntly, as if no one's feelings might get hurt in the process, when quite possibly Ryou might have been upset by such a brash comment.

"Oh come on Bakura, you belong with us just as much as any." Marik commented, but earned a steaming glare from Bakura and a sharp lash of the thief's tongue.

"Yeah, right. Let's see I'm the only one who's not participating in any form or fashion. Does it look to you like I belong?"

"Bakura, if you didn't feel comfortable you didn't have to come, I'm sure Ryou would have understood." Yami groaned at the irritation level he was seeing rise up in Bakura. He glanced over at the thief's placid hikari and caught the tail end of a nod at the completion of his last statement.

"Yami, if you don't want to come, you don't have to…I just thought you might like to be out and about with us…I didn't want to feel like we were abandoning you or something…" The dove-like hikari spoke in such a soft manner that it lightened the thief's mood.

"Hikari, I think I can handle being alone in the house for a few hours. You guys go, I'll go back to the apartment."

"Are you sure, yami?"

"Yeah Bakura, are you sure? We'd really like you to hang with us." Malik gave a small smile, to make it seem like they weren't casting him aside. He knew they weren't but the two of them, being Ryou and Malik, tended to get a guilty conscience over virtually everything.

"I'm sure, damn it, what are you like a pair of echoes? Besides…I have a date with VH1." Bakura snorted.

"It's unhealthy how much you watch that stupid channel." Yami rolled his eyes.

"It's unhealthy how your hair points in five directions, plus. But I don't bitch about it."

"Yes you do."

"Okay point…But I'm going back. Back to where it's warm. Have fun, and Marik, do make sure to keep Pharaoh away from the ferrets when you walk by the pet store, you remember what happened last time?"

"Hey, that's not even funny! **They **attacked _me_! I couldn't help that!" Yami threw up to his own defense.

"Whatever Pharaoh, catch you girls later!" Bakura, victorious in his own mind, turned to leave with a silent 'thank you god' that he managed for the first time to get out of having to go. Granted he was about four blocks away from the apartment in the freezing cold, but at least he didn't have to watch the two other couples acting all, couple-like. That irked him more than anything else.

He was alone on the street. No one else was stupid enough to want to walk out in the cold if they didn't have to. He didn't care. He had no where important to be and the cold didn't bother him all too much for as much as he complained. He decidedly wanted to just go back home and curl up under a blanket. Facts being, he really did watch VH1 a little too much. But he couldn't help it. Something always peaked his interest about the way that channel did docu-comedies. Not only did he learn everything he needed to about the last 30 years on earth, but he was entertained as well.

He wasn't that far away from home. The limp he'd been covering over the last hour while his hikari and co were planning on what activity they were going to try to kill him with had finally become to much to hide away. He scowled at it. He hated the reminder.

Home was in sight. So close. So close…

Just get the key into the lock…

Turn…

Freedom is right…

"Hey there." A gruff voice destroyed his hopes for tranquility. A large masculine hand rested casually against his front door. Bakura stood there with the key in the door, turned and unlocked. He had been so close to salvation. He had been just moments from being able to sit quietly at home, having gotten out of a shopping torture, and nurse his hidden wounds that he was too proud to tell anyone about. Some dangerous thief he'd have been then.

"Keith…" Bakura muttered. "I thought I told you I'd cut your hand off if I caught you around my house." He threatened. There was no substance in the threat. Thanks to Yami and his magical ability to make sure his life was miserable, his shadow powers were restrained. He was half of Keith's size. There was no fending this man off if he decided he wanted something.

He learned that last time.

"I was bored, baby. And I think I need someone to entertain me." He grinned in such a manner that made Bakura want to crawl away.

"Haven't you had enough?"

"Oh no, not after you tried to sneak away from me with your friends as an excuse. Then ditch them to come crawling back home by yourself. That's just fucking rude, now."

"Can you blame me…" Bakura muttered under his breath but regretted it and the painful tug of his silver hair.

"What was that? I think I heard some negativity."

"I'm surprised you know words that big, Keith." The thief spat. A large hand held firmly to his jaw in a manner that almost made him want to cry out.

"You're a glutton for punishment aren't you? I think you are! And what do you know. I'm the kinda guy who likes to hand out some divine justice." Keith said mockingly. "Open the door." He commanded.

Bakura begrudgingly allowed the front door to swing open_. I should have gone with them! _He said to himself. He had thought he would have more time than that, but he mistook Keith's intelligence for that of a sponge. That was his miscalculation…He should have known the man's intelligence would be more comparable to a worm. Not much of a step up…but when you consider Bakura was talking about a kitchen sponge…at least the worm was a comparison to a living creature and not an inanimate object.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Bakura asked. He was more curious than anything else. This wasn't the first time Keith had intruded upon him in a moment of lonely helplessness. Probably wouldn't be the last one either.

"I don't got a reason." The bastard grinned. He pushed Bakura away from the doorway and the white haired thief plunged to the floor unceremoniously. "Now look at that…you're a clumsy little shit aren't you." He chuckled and slammed the door shut, locking it with the twist of his wrist.

Bakura stared at the carpet and crunched his fist into a painfully tight ball. He wanted to jump up and deck the fucker in the head repeatedly. Only problem with his brilliant desire…Keith was probably strong enough to snap him like a glow stick. And damned be Bakura's luck he would probably die as slow as a glow stick too. "You're just a pushy bastard." He spat back. "Don't you ever fucking watch the Life Time channel? They call people like you **rapists**."

Keith stood over Bakura for a second before he knelt down closer to him. He took his shades off and clipped them over his shirt collar. "You're not very smart yourself for talking to your 'abuser' that way. Fuck, if you ask me…it sounds like you're asking for it." He grabbed a fist full of white hair and yanked the body attached closer to him. He lifted him off the floor and threw the smaller body hard against the closed door, very much pleased by the loud grunt of pain that erupted from Bakura.

Bakura held back a disgusted gag. He could feel the bastard's hands on his body. He shuddered involuntarily. He'd never been one to show his displeasure, but in all his life he'd never felt as used and filthy as when that man's hands were on him. Yami had accused him of being a whore once…and when Keith was around him he almost felt like Yami was right.

The buttons of his red jackets began littering the hard wood floor below him. Keith didn't care. He wasn't going to waste time undoing the buttons and Bakura knew that. He was stupid to think that dressing heavy would make a damn bit of difference. He whimpered against his own will while Keith's bigger body crushed his against the oak door. He clawed at the grooves at the edges of the door. He didn't want to be at the front door like this. "At least have the fucking decency to take me to my room before you violate me." He muttered lowly.

"Now why would I wanna do that?" The American man held one of Bakura's arms behind him almost painfully hard.

"Look, you fucking bastard, you can fuck me until I'm stupid and bleeding profusely, but don't do it where I'll be left for the other occupant of this house to find me! Or are you going to fuck me out of my dignity too?"

The thief suddenly found himself spun around and slammed back against the door. His head smashed into the wood painfully. Keith didn't look as amused before. He looked more offended than anything and Bakura knew that he had run off his mouth too much by that point. He closed his eyes tightly when he saw the fist coming at his face. A brief flash of white, black and various illusionary colors flashed behind his eyes when the fist connected. Those knuckles connected with the bone under his eyes and his eyes watered as a natural reaction.

"Ahhh…auww…." He breathed and coughed through his whimper.

"Now, you should know better than to run your pretty fucking mouth."

Bakura swallowed his pride in the face of that arrogant prick. "Please, Keith…" He pleaded. "I don't want him to find me… used by you…"

"Aw, you break my heart, you little whore." He cackled loudly. "Fine. If that's your wish, then who the hell am I to deny you?" He shoved Bakura away from the wall and paid the smaller man no mind when he tumbled back to the floor and against the bottom steps of the staircase. "It was your fucking request. The least you can do is walk."

"I'm trying to without you throwing me around like a fucking doll." Bakura muttered lowly. He walked the steps as slowly as he could get away without the lurching freak job saying something. He felt like he was on death row walking to his demise. Which…in a sense he felt like he was walking to his demise. He couldn't turn to anyone to get him out of this and he was the unfortunate bastard to cross paths with the renegade criminal to begin with. How was he supposed to know that running into him on a cold rainy day would result in him becoming a long term tool? That's not the kind of thing you just predict.

He was a notorious criminal himself. He supposed, for a split second, that this was his punishment. Despite outward pleasantries he shared with the Pharaoh on behalf of their hikaris, he was sure that the smug royal bastard would find the thief's situation ironically fitting considering the kind of person Bakura was.

His brain couldn't help itself, as he wondered how Keith would humiliate him this time. Last time he'd pinned him helplessly against a cold wall after dragging him half way across town and down into the tunnel by the river. He could still feel the freezing stone beneath his fingers if he imagined it. He had never been as mortified of his own existence as that moment when he was thrown face down on the concrete, holding in his pain while that sadistic fucker 'made use of him'.

"Changed your mind?" That voice snapped him back into reality and he shivered against his own will. He didn't want to show any weakness…but this was becoming less and less easy to accomplish. He didn't want to use the word 'fear', but he couldn't lie about what Keith's presence was making him feel. He hadn't even realized he'd stopped until a hand shoved him up the last few steps. He toppled over and his shins raked against the edge of the top stair. He groaned lowly in pain. He knew he would not only have a giant bruise on his face, but matching shins to go with it.

"Get up, you're wasting time, 'sweet cheeks'."

Bakura crawled to his knees at the top and stood shakily. All he had to do was get into his room. Then that man could do what he wanted and go. He didn't have to fight back, he didn't have to respond. Just let him do what he wanted and let it all go. Forget it happened and smile when Ryou came home. He could make it. He didn't need anyone else. He didn't want anyone's help. Keith was his own problem. Not Ryou's. Not the Pharaoh's. Only his.

Only his.

He stepped into his room, leaving the door open for his 'guest' to come in. He didn't turn around. He feared he'd snarl at the man if he did and he knew it was stupid to antagonize his rapist. It would only make it worse. God forbid he ever get his fucking shadow powers back. Keith would be the first and possibly only person he would mind fuck until the end of time. He wanted that son of a bitch to rot in hell.

"Now, I don't care what you do. Make sure to lock the door when you let yourself out afterward." Bakura scowled and stood with his arms at his sides. He didn't bother to face Keith. He didn't need to in order to know what Keith was going to 'use' him for.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." He stepped closer to Bakura and yanked the light hair back, forcing the thief to buckle under the man's strength.

'_So the floor it is'_, Bakura thought. His eyes were closed tight. He couldn't see him anyway, but he didn't want to be visually aware of his surroundings. It was bad enough his sense of touch was sensitive enough to pick up every little touch, every little graze, and every little movement that he was begging his body not to feel. The button of his pants unlatched with ease and his belt unlaced from the hoops of his jeans. On the bright side, it didn't seem that Keith was going to strip him completely naked this time. His jacket was hanging off his body by the arms, but nothing was done about it and his jeans pooled around his knees, but Keith seemed to have no intention of making it more…degrading than it already was.

"AH!" Bakura gasped and bit his tongue to avoid making a louder sound come from his mouth. Pain flooded his senses. Normally he would have been okay with a little bit of masochistic pain…but this wasn't the same, this was violation. He never wanted to use the term for it…He always thought it was weak…something that women who walk down dark alleys were asking for…and something that he could never associate with himself…but this was, without a doubt, rape. He didn't want it, it was repulsive to him and it made him want to curl away from anyone's touch, much less the attacker himself. He wished he could hide or curl up and die.

"The more sound you make, the more I'll make it hurt." Keith threatened in Bakura's ear and he fought back a desperate whimper. His body overrode his mind and he couldn't stop the responses that came of being assaulted. His eyes watered beyond the simple reaction to being hit in the face. Salty liquid pooled around his closed eyes and he growled to himself. He refused to let them spill down his face. He could take this.

He was a fucking liar. He hurt. He wanted to fucking scream out, but that threat lingered in his brain. There was already a trickling down the inside of his leg that indicated he would have to clean a blood stain off the carpet. He didn't want to make it worse. The large hands gripping his hips were so tight he knew there would be hand prints in the form of bruises later on. Luckily, those bruises would be easy to hide.

'_How much fucking longer_!' His brain screamed over and over. His fingers furrowed into the deep carpet and he pressed his face down against the floor. He thanked the gods his bedroom at least had carpet. This would be unbearable looking down into a polished wood floor and being able to see himself getting fucked by the last person on earth he wanted to have behind him like that.

It felt like a whole fucking eternity. Eternity that never seemed to stop. And in his mind, he knew it wouldn't. Keith would be gone and hours later he would still be scrubbing his body red in the shower.

"You were a good boy this time, slut." Keith's voice rang in Bakura's ears before he realized that he was flat against the carpet with the large man hovering over him. His senses were too fucked to recall when Keith had finished with him…Somewhere in the middle of that eternity, he'd disassociated himself. He may have been a scum bag himself…but he was human too. He was vulnerable as any. He hated himself for this vulnerability, but he couldn't be denied it either.

"I hate you." The thief whispered so quietly that he was sure that the bastard didn't hear him.

"Until next time. Let it be a warning to you. Avoiding me will only hurt you more. Next time I'll draw pictures into you with a knife. Understood?" The blonde son of a bitch forced Bakura's head up and the victim muttered a yes. Keith straightened himself out and replaced the shades on his face. "Later bitch." He finally left.

Alone. So utterly…

Alone.

Bakura curled his body up and crawled as best as he could. He was bleeding, bruised, his face felt swollen, his shins and ankles felt like they'd been hit with hammers. He wanted to disappear. But he had to clean himself up before Ryou came back. They were still at the mall, he knew. He had time. It would take them about four or five hours to do whatever it was that they did in the mall…That was about how long it would take him to scrub his body clean enough so that he could stand being in the same room as himself.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
